She's A Rebel
by Hawktopus
Summary: Kenshin is a heron/hawk with unknown intentions, a dark past, and internal scars. What happens when she meets the herons whom she believed to be wiped out twenty years ago?
1. Information

Information-

I drew her pic on deviant art,if your curious, go take a look

Name- Kenshin( dude name i know,that's what makes her fun)

Race-Hawk/heron laguz

age-109

apperance-She has really light brown hair (lighter than janaff's!) and bright green eyes. She wears a red tanktop with criss-crossing straps and brown knee length shorts. Her 'disguise' is a orange cloak with hidden pockets for hiding her wings, and hidden slits for a quick getaway!. She wears a yellow bandanna over her ears, and has a wind chime earring

additional Information- Kenshin WOULD be adorable. she has perfect eyes, nice hair, and a nice body. Now the only problem is that damned mouth of hers is always getting her into trouble! She's a great fighter , she uses a martial art called Savate(it actually exists!), along with whatever other Fighting techniques she feels like thinking wears an orange trench coat that has hidden pockets to hide her wings, and hidden slits for a quick getaway. When she was 70,she was taken from Phonecis and put into the laguz experimentation facilities,where she escaped 10 years later.

* * *

First one....kay, hopefully that didn't suck TOO bad. i wondering who to pair her with, so votes and ratings and ummm......stuff is appreciated!

Pick from these people =D

Naesala

Tibarn

Janaff

Reyson

-stares at man candies-actually........-steals- MINE!

kaaaaaay.......if you say ulki, i keel joo


	2. Prolouge

**Bishou- this is the new, reworked prolouge( courtesy of FlamingDoritos)**

**Kenshin- proves she's more kick-ass than you.**

**Bishou-IMA NOOB THOUGH! -hides in emo corner- **

* * *

A wind chime sounded in the forest. It would have been prettier if it hadn't been attached to the ear of a retreating laguz. Behind her was a battalion of Daein troops, shouting obscenities as they went.  
Those darned details ruin the moment every time.  
"Fuck fuckity fuuuck!" Kenshin screamed as she ran, dodging arrows as she went. "Fuckers! Quit staring at my chest before I come over there and play jumprope with your guts!"  
Somewhere in Phoenicis, Ulki turned pale.  
There was no reason for them to be chasing her, really. Or that they should be offended; being called a fucker was better than being called a human. Beorc were picky.  
Ashera had it in for her, though. A tree root caught around her foot and sent her sprawling. Her momentum carried her down a slope, off the edge, and into the abyss of the sea.

* * *

**Kenshin- Yup, waaaay more kick-ass than you.**

**Bishou- OH WOE IS ME! -wails-**


	3. Call me cute and I will murder you

**Bishou- Hellooo people!**

**Kenshin- WHAT THE FUCK.**

**Bishou- what?  
**

**Kenshin-What is this?  
**

**Bishou- I'm remaking the chapters.**

**Kenshin- BUT THEY WERE PERFECT!**

**Bishou- I couldn't disagree more.**

**Kenshin I DONT CARE!continue with my life!**

**Bishou-I don't know how! I wrote myself into a corner!  
**

**Kenshin-Dammit!**

* * *

"Ugh...My head..." Kenshin groaned and sat up, glancing around at her surroundings. She was on a beach of sorts, a beach that was lacking in the care department. In fact, the beach was covered in broken glass cups, bent coins, and many other shiny objects. _It looks like a major hording project..._ "There's only one race I know of that likes sparkly things, and thats-"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity you know." Kenshin snapped her head back, only to be greeted by jet-black wings and an annoying smirk. "Although, you do have the face of a serial killer... should I keep an eye on my neck?"

"Well shit. KILVAS? Of all the places to wash up at, I wash up at KILVAS?" The raven quirked an eyebrow. Kenshin smiled in response, and quickly turned away pacing and in thought. _The goddess must love screwing me over... But can't she find a hobby?_ Kenshin mentally pictured a certain goddess waking up, saying:

"_Hmm... what can I do to torture Kenshin today? Jenkins!"_

"_Yes ma'am?"_

"_Get me torture plans 31,534-31,643!"_

"_Very well ma'am"_

Kenshin rid herself of the thought, putting the scenario in the back of her mind for later evaluation, and got back to the problem at hand. _There has to be a way out of this. With Ashera trying to kill me every five seconds, plus my luck, I'll fall down another cliff and land back in Daien, where they're probably trying to pull my body out of the ocean by now. No, this must be done with tact...Problem is how do I use tact?How do I even KNOW that word?I have absolutely no clue what it means! Fuck,this blows._

* * *

Naesala watched with genuine interest as the girl paced back and forth, apparently in deep thought. So deep, in fact, it seems that she had completely forgotten about him.

She was a cute looking girl,not that he would go for her virtually flat chest and childish attitude, but cute nonetheless. She had messy, short, dirty blonde hair that went up to her ears, most of it was hidden under a brown headband decorated with stitched leaves. Her skin was tanned, but the only thing he had to go off of was her face, because the rest of her body was covered with a long black coat, long cream pants, and a red shirt that covered her neck area. Her eyes were a light green, a green that would shine eerily at night time. And those strange eyes were staring at him this very moment. "May I help you?" She growled.

"Why yes, you COULD help me. Please explain why you're he-" Something caught his eye. Something shiny.

* * *

Kenshin watched as the man walked over to the right, where he picked up a small silver wind chime. Hers, in fact.

"Hey, that's mine. Thank goodness it didn't break."

"...Is your name on it?"

"Yes, it is, and I would like it ba-"

"Finders keepers."

"Stop acting like a forty year ol-"

"Mine."

"NO, MINE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" She then proceeded to tackling him to the ground, and they grappled around for a bit, each trying to claim possession o the wind chime. Needless to say, she won, and she raised the chime victoriously.

"HAHA! I win!"

"Yes, yes, and I would like to mention your STILL straddling me, Which, I wouldn't mind if you were a hot vixen but..."

Kenshin glared in response, and as she was crawling off him, she gave him a swift kick in the gut. "Pervert..." She put the wind chime back on her ear.

"Yes, Yes I am. Sir Pervert to you."

Kenshin sighed. "Well, Sir Pervert, Please point me in the direction of the mainland and I shall be on my merry way."

"Why should I? I like watching a cute girl like you squirm."

Kenshin snapped. " I'm sorry, Could you repeat that again? I could of SWORN you said ' Kenshin, Please rip out all my feathers, boil me, then present me to the hawk king as a sacrifice. CALL. ME. CUTE. AND. I. WILL. M-U-R-D-E-R. YOU. Got it?" She kicked him at every word, glaring at him angrily.

" Kenshin is an adorable name."He wheezed.

"FUCK YOU!" She kicked him in the face, then flew off in a huff.

* * *

Naesala chuckled as he nursed his now throbbing head. . "Silly girl. Think i'll let you off THAT easily? I want to see you SQUIRM. Plus,you might fetch a hefty price for the duke..."

"Your majesty." Seeker landed behind Naesala, and Naesala turned to him.

"Yes?"

"There is a merchant vessel approaching. Shall we attack it?"

"Hmm... yes, I think we shall. Do your worst, Seeker."

Seeker nodded, then took of to gather his troops.

Naesala smiled. "Well, I have a hawk to torture." He began flying casually. After all,why rush? He would catch her in the end.

* * *

Bishou- Well? Is it better? Tell me, I worry!


	4. Surrounded by idiots

**Bishou- Kenshin's not talking to me, so there won't be much commentary. Sorry! Wait, Wait, I'll answer some questions.**

**This one popped up a bit.**

**Avelinne-Why dun you just replace the old chapter with the new one instead of just reposting it?**

**Bishou- So you can compare my dears! And I just ADORE confusing you guys! Besides, I delete the corresponding chapters as the new ones come up. Just... Make sure to pay attention.**

**Lute-99% sure that the idea of a 'cross-breed' laguz is a no-go. Canonically, (I love that word,) the offspring of two different tribes/breeds/etc is either one or the other, like Leanne and Naesala's children. (Chicks?)**

**Bishou- I was Wondering when this would pop up! yeah, I know, but I just loved the idea of a swearing heron! Don't you?But I wanted her to fight too...so this is what popped up!  
**

* * *

Dammit! How could you let her escape you fools! Twenty-nine long years of searching, and when we finally find her you let her slip through your fingers!" General Petrine roared at the unlucky subordinate who had to deliver the report. " I-I'm sorry General, but she fell off a cliff... she couldn't possibly have survived, right?"

"Idiot! Bird sub-humans have lighter bones than us! She would have just floated along the waves and landed in Ashera knows where! GO FIND HER INSECT!"

"B-but general, I don't know where to-"

Petrine skewered through him before he could finish the sentence. "I have no need for dogs who don't bark upon command," She growled "You! Cavalier!Come here now!" Said cavalier jumped, and timidly walked over to the fuming general.

"Y-yes General?"

"Since your commander is out of commission, you will be in charge of the search for this sub-human. Make no mistake, she is resourceful and strong. I don't care HOW you get her, I want her alive to present to King Ashnard or I'll have your head served to me on a stick! I WANT KENSHIN BY SUNSET TOMORROW!"

* * *

Somewhere flying above the ocean, Kenshin sneezed._ Well, that was a complete waste of time... and sanity._ She shook her head. "This I why everyone hates crows. They're selfish, loud-mouthed, obsessive, and too pigheaded to listen to reasoning beyond the jingling of money in their pockets. If I don't have to see another one ever again, it be too soon."

"Is it 'too soon' yet? I missed you~" Naesala suddenly popped up from behind Kenshin, and wrapped his arms around her,making it impossible to flap her wings, or move for that matter.

"ACK! Bodily...contact...must...escape...! GET THE FUCK OFF DAMMIT!" She wriggled away from him, and turned to face him from a safe distance. "What are you, a stalker?"

"Nope, Just a king with too much time on his hands. I figured I might get some money out of torturing you."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"3,000 gold and I'll leave you alone."

"DEAL."

Kenshin reached into her cloak, and pulled out a bag. She then pulled out three smaller bags from it, and tossed them to Naesala. Naesala smiled "Thank you for your purchase." Kenshin snorted, and continued on her not so merry way. Ten paces later, she discovered a disturbing fact.

"Why are you still following me?"

" I have business to attend to, unlike you."

"I have a feeling your 'business' runs along the lines of stealing from some beorc vessel?"

" You must be so proud of yourself, figuring out something so difficult."

"Sounds like you want another concussion." Kenshin growled, cracking her fingers menacingly.

" I'm fine, thank you very much."

Kenshin scowled, and flew in a different direction, away from the king.

* * *

100 paces later, Kenshin had more or less forgotten about Naeasala. That is, until she came upon a merchant ship caught on a reef. Normally, Kenshin would have dismissed the ship. But under the discovery it was a Gondolan reef, and they were surrounded by Kilvas pirates (one who was Seeker, someone she met in passing and already wanted to rip his wings off), she decided to make an exception. Flying over to the stranded ship, she suddenly felt a hot pain blossom from her left wing. "OW OW OW OW OW!" Quickly flapping over to the boat, she barely managed to grab the rail and hoist herself up.

"Nice hit Rolf! You got one!" A green haired warrior exclaimed

" Boyd, That's a hawk, not a raven."

" What's the difference?"

Kenshin growled. " The DIFFERENCE was I was coming to help you. WHO'S FUCKING ARROW WAS THIS?"

A small boy raised his hand timidly. Kenshin frowned.

"This is your arrow?"

"Um... Yes."

" Shouldn't you APOLOGIZE?"

" I...I'm sorry."

"Good, that's settled." Kenshin brought her wing into view,examining the damage. A group of people stared at her. After a moment, she stared back.

"...Something on my face?"

"Aren't you...angry?" Boyd asked.

"No, shit happens. What? SHOULD I be angry?"

"No, it's fine."

"Go back to your battle then, don't mind me."

"O...Kaay."

They turned around, and discovered the battle was already done.

Kenshin shook her head "Idiots.I'm surrounded by fucking IDIOTS"

* * *

**Bishou-I think Kenshin has calmed down quite a bit don't you? She swears alot less, which I kinda miss.**


	5. Sweet dreams

**Bishou-...hi.**

**Kenshin-Excuse the little bitch guys, she's in a depression. but hey, lets try and cheer her up eh?**

**Bishou- screw you, ken.**

**Kenshin- you wish, Bish.**

* * *

_Kenshin, age 88, lounged unseen in a tall magnolia tree beside a bedroom window in the Begnion empire, waiting. her waist length hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail that stuck to her head in the summer heat,the only relief was coming from a small breeze that made her wind chime jingle sweetly._

_ " I did say you could wait inside you know."_

_ Kenshin didn't need to turn in order to figure out who was talking to her in such a familiar manner._

_ "I like sitting outside, Misaha,you know that. how did the meeting go?did the Senators give you crap?" She turned and smirked, the pout growing on her close friend's face only succeeding in making her grin grow larger._

_ "No, they were quite tame actually. What, were you going to jump in and save me if they did?" It was her turn to smile as Kenshin's face turned slightly red. Misaha laughed lightly, and backed away from the window. "Come on in. Unlike you, I don't bite." Kenshin snorted, but pushed herself off the branch and landed in the room anyway. It was beautiful, like the rest of Begnion, but had a more homey feeling to it. unlike the rest of the residence, which was pristine and tidy, the apostle's quarters were littered with books and clothes, her desk covered in marks and worn down from apostle refused to allow maids into her room, declaring that if she will not clean it herself, it is not worth cleaning. Kenshin, who, being slightly nosier than most, discovered that that the dirt is a comforting to Misaha, it is the one thing that is her own, and not 'the people's' or 'the senator's' or 'Begnion's'... it was just Misaha's. And Kenshin would do anything to keep that one comfort for her seemingly strong friend, who was, in truth, very fragile, and needed the constant in her life._

_ "Kenshin? Are you all right?" _

_ Kenshin snapped out of her train of thought. "Yes, perfectly fine. I love the new dust bunny. It gives the room it's own special touch." Misaha glared, smacking Kenshin over the head._

_ "My apologies if the room is not to your very high standards your majesty, I shall get to cleaning it for your royal nagginess right away."_

_ "Don't bother, remember the last time you tried to clean? you insisted your wind spell would 'Dust it faster' and wound up blowing out all your furniture. Lets face it, there isn't a cleaning bone in your body, so don't try."_

_Misaha's now not-so-angelic smile grew as she picked up her choice weapon- a pillow._

_ "Keeeenshiiiiin~"_

"_OH SHI-"_

_ And there began the great pillow battle between laguz and beorc._

_

* * *

_

_"Kenshin?" Misaha question from her position on the bed, pulling feathers out of her mussed up hair.  
_

_ "Hmm?" Kenshin replied, tearing her eyes away from the gloriously full moon, and turning her chair away from the window.  
_

_ "I can tell you anything right?"_

_ "Sure. Just don't tell me where you keep your money, cause I'll steal it in a heartbeat~"_

_ " Dually noted." Misaha giggled, but the mirth quickly left her face, leaving it quite stoic."Kenshin I... I wish to tell the people of Begnion about my heritage. What do you think?Should I?"_

_ Kenshin frowned. "Is this what you discussed with the senators today?"_

_ "Yes. and they were most displeased. But never mind them. I wish to know what you believe."_

_ Kenshin sighed." I...I believe if the people of Begnion are truly who I think they are, then they shall accept this development with open arms. It may also open the door for many other branded across the continent, allowing them more job opportunities and such. But if my judgment is incorrect..." she let the words float and die in the air, both know what the ending was._

_ Misaha broke the settling silence "you know what I think?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "You give better advice than my so called advisers. why don't we fire them all, and replace them with you?"_

_ She got a smack in return, the playful atmosphere returning once more._

_

* * *

_

Kenshin sat up, glancing around the deck of the ship. she stood, and stretched her wounded wing, giving it a experimental flap, wincing at the small twinge of pain.

"Good morning, hawk lady!" Mist yelled into Kenshin's unsuspecting ear.

"Whoa woman! watch the eardrums!"

"Heheh, sorry! Anyway, did you have a good dream? you were smiling in your sleep!"

Kenshin's expression softened, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah...A really great dream..."

* * *

**Bishou- Review...**

**Kenshin- stop being a downer  
**


	6. Compare and contrast

**Bishou- Heeey guys! I'm back!**

**Kenshin- wubber duckies!**

**Misaha-heheheh...**

**Bishou-...why is Misaha here? and...why has kenshin been reverted to a five year old?**

**Misaha- cause i can.**

**Bishou-...change her back. please.  
**

* * *

"I...am...so...BORED!" Kenshin screamed to the ocean from her perch on the railing of the merchant vessel, squeaking as she nearly fell off the side. Swearing softly to herself, she backed away from the side, testing her injured wing again for the twenty-third time that day. She winced at the sharp jab of pain, sighing as she folded her wings back together again.

"Shit...I gotta get off of this floating death trap as soon as possible." She mumbled, running her hand through her short hair.

"Don't like ships, I assume?" Ike said, stopping beside Kenshin and grinned at her.

"Well, first off, you know what happens when you assume. You make an ASS outta you an-"

"Yes yes, just answer the question."

Kenshin smirked, " Yeah, ships scare the shit outta me. I woulda booked it by now, except your Priest...whats his face... Rhys! Yeah, Rhys said I won't be able to use it for a week, so... I'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But you just joined us today..."

"I didn't JOIN you, I CRASH LANDED here. And Laguz have enhance healing abilities."

" I...see... Well we shou- Hey, whats that?" Ike stared out at the sea, watching the horizon.

Kensin turned, her eyebrow raised as she looked in Ike's direction. " Oh, that's just a ship being attacked by a large group of those crow bastards. Not only that, it also seems to be under attack by some unknown group, pirates or something, although I highly doubt it cause the crows are working with them. And- oooh~ I think that's the Holy Guard of Begnion! That means the Apostle is here! So yeah, nothing much going on there."

"Nothing much? Ugh your hopeless!" Ike stalked away from her,barking orders and preparing for the coming battle.

Kenshin cackled, and smiled cynically. "Oh, can't WAIT to see what this one's got to offer...right Misaha?"

* * *

Kenshin winced as a stray arrow nicked her, and quickly kicked the wrist of the mercenary in front of her. The man dropped his weapon, and she sent a roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him sprawling over the edge of the ship.

"How many of them are there?" She panted, looking at the many ravens surrounding their positions. She ducked, allowing two soldiers to skewer each other. " And THATS why you don't try to surround people."

"I don't know how many more there are," Mia replied breathlessly, swinging at a crow only to miss, "But I hope they stop soon. I'm tired..."

Suddenly there was a cheer from the farthest boat, and all the ravens began to retreat.

"There, happy now?" Kenshin snickered as Mia did a happy dance,then shook her head and walked away.

"So...where is this wonderful apostle we just saved?" Kenshin asked Ike, who was looking increasingly flustered.

" We... We don't know. She wasn't in her quarters."

"So...We LOST her?"

"NO! Just...misplaced."

"Oh for Ashera's sake! Start lookin ya ninny!"

* * *

Twenty minutes, three f bombs, and five collisions later, the Apostle was safely secured, albeit, slightly irked.

Kenshin looked at the girl with genuine interest. "so...you are the apostle, correct? Apostle Sanaki?"

"Yes, I am!" Sanaki huffed, glaring at Kenshin.

"Hey, Apostle or not, don't give me attitude, kid. I'll put you in your place in a heartbeat. I was just askin. "

Sanaki's frown deepened, and Sigrun stood in front of her protectively. Kenshin held her hands up in defeat, smiling friendlily.

"Just sayin. Anyhow how's the courtroom? Still have the same bastard senators, or did they kick the bucket?" She paused, then frowned. "No, don't answer that. Force of habit."

"What are yo-" Sanaki began, but Kenshin was already walking away.

_Just like you Misaha. Even got yer eyes._ Kenshin smiled at the thought.

"Well Ike, Rhys, apparently my wing has healed faster than planned, so I will be taking my leave." Kenshin called to the men, smiling at their shocked faces.

"What? Leaving but you can't go-" Mist said sadly frowning at the hawk.

"Don't worry. With my luck, we'll meet again." Kenshin replied happily, jumping off the side and flapping away from the ship, towards the mainland.

* * *

An hour later, Kenshin was approaching the Begnion coast. Suddenly, and arm wrapped around her waist and a cloth pressed to her face. She struggled, but to no avail, as her conscious slowly slipped from her.

Kenshin's body went limp, and Naesala smiled. " I'm sure the Duke will pay a VERY high price indeed..."

* * *

"Thank all of you for coming, my fellow laguz kings. It's been decades since all of us were gathered in one place." King Caineghis said, his deep voice echoing through the ruins where they were gathered. King Caineghis waved his hand toward the dragon nobility, "I would extend my gratitude to King Deghinsea of Goldoa, who arranged this meeting place at short notice."

"It was nothing, King Caineghis."

Caineghis nodded, and continued " Fellow kings and countrymen, attend to my words! As you have no doubt have heard, Daein has invaded Crimea and overrun her. Of course, Crimea is a beorc nation..."

Caineghis paused and made sure everyone was listening, then continued. "However, since the time of her founding, she has made every effort to engage the laguz with honor and dignity. Never has this been more true than during the thirty-year reign of good King Ramon. During this era, Gallia and Crimea initiated many ambitious cultural projects in an attempt to bring our divided people closer."

Caineghis shook his head, " Yet one man has always reviled our work... the Daein king, Ashnard. Why he took this recent course, however...I know not." Caineghis closed his eyes in utter disgust. "Ashnard's actions are monstrous. His army has put much of Crimea to the sword. Her people live in terror. Her king lies dead. And now Daein forces continue their ruinous march and cross the border into laguz territory... Into Gallia."

"that trespass," Tibarn the hawk king interrupted, "is because your country chooses to harbor King Crimea's orphan. Is it not?"

" Yes, that is the justification they would present."

"But the princess of Crimea is no longer in Gallia, is she?"

Caneghis chuckles, "your spies are as efficient as ever, King Tibarn of Phonicis. As you say, the princess has already departed for Begnion."

Tibarn huffs, and spat " I only know this because she came to the aid of a ship carrying Begnion's apostle"

"Ah! So princess Elincia is safe and in contact with the Begnion Empire? That news gladdens my heavy heart."

Tibarn sighs, "I do not believe that Daein yet has this information. If word got out that the princess of Crimea has been granted sanctuary in Begnion, Daein might halt it's invasion of Gallia."

Naesala laughs, and interjects himself into the conversation. "your information is dated, hawk king! Have your legendary eyes and ears abandoned you after all these years?"

"you have something you wish to say?" Tibarn growls.

"Would you be so kind as to explain yourself King Kilvas?" Caineghis questioned.

"Princess Elincia barely escaped Crimea with her life and then fled to Gallia. And yet a certain king of beasts there, one whom she had pinned all her hope, chose not to support her."

"..." Caineghis looks away for a moment.

"with nowhere else to turn," Naesala continued, " the princess and her retinue spent two long months at sea, arriving in Begnion mere days ago. Daein knows of these events as well, and the king has dispatched a team of hunters to make a corpse of the girl." Naesala smirked and look at Tibarn, who was seething with rage. "and that, dear kings, is the latest news... At least, to the best of my poor knowledge"

"Daein knows the princess is in Begnion? King Kilvas, how did you come to possess this information?" King Caineghis asked angrily.

"Why, there's no trick to it. I just perk up my ears and...," he Smirked at Tibarn, "point them I the right direction"

"you expect us to believe that a stray wind carried it to your ears? This is an odd tale Naesala." Tibarn growled.

"hmm? Do you think so? Well, there is one trick to information gathering that I know. Shall I share it with you?" Naesala asked nonchalantly.

" If it involves dealing with human scum, I'll pass. Forgoing my laguz pride is not something I'm willing to do." Tibarn answered.

"Ha! Is that not the way of Phonicis, to cling to those last tattered remnants of pride!" Naesala scoffed, "instead of proclaiming that you will attack none but begnion ships, just admit that you don't have the power to do more!"

"What did you say?" Tibarn growled, advancing in a threatening way.

"Both of you desist at once!" King Deghinsea bellowed. Both Bird kings backed off immediately. Deghinsea continued, " King Naesala of Kilvas, your actions of late can indeed be judged as too extreme."

"Black Dragon King of Goldoa, what do you pretend to know of my actions? Please, enlighten me."

" I would remind you of the beorc ship you attacked in Phonicisian waters... and left stranded in Goldoan territory."

"oh..." Naesala grimanced "that."

"Naesala, you lying crow! You've been sneaking around in my territory again, have you?" Tibarn roared, seething.

" I heard from my own son, Kurthnaga, that a beorc resembling Princess Crimea was aboard that ship."

"it is true" Kurthnaga confirmed

"What? King Kilvas you..." Caineghis growled

Naesala laughed " Don't act surprised! I have no intention of ruling some tiny island nation forever. I will make Kilvas a name to remember! To that end, no amount of gold is enough. Laguz or Beorc, I care not. If the pay is alright, There's nothing I won't do.

* * *

" Hawk King! Reyson! Hold a minute!" Naesala called as he chased them in the sky.

"Don't follow us crow, I have no words to share with you." Tibarn spat angrily

"No, neither do I, Hawk King, it's just I found one of your countrymen stranded on my beach, and they so happened to kick my head and ran away. I just want to charge you with medical bills."

Tibarn laughed, "if you didn't get a concussion, they didn't kick you hard enough! Who is this person I must congratulate him!"

"HER, and her name is Kenshin"

* * *

**Bishou- No. really. change her back.  
**

**Kenshin- weview pwease! i'll make a funny face!**

**Misaha-so...cute...  
**


	7. The Twilight Ring

**Bishou- I'm Baaack**

**Kenshin- eheheheh**

**Bishou- DAMMIT MISAHA! CHANGE HER BACK NOW!**

**Kenshin- waht dahmeet mean?**

**Bishou-...**

**Kenshin-...**

**Bishou-...Actually, never mind. I kinda like this.**

* * *

Kisca, which was on the border of Nevassa, was filled with people. Dusk was fast approaching, and people from all around were converging towards the famous _Twilight Ring_ , the local bar of the town. The bar itself was nothing to look at; The brick was worn, the wood seats were worn down from use. But the mead was a special brew, filled with more than just honey and water. The food was rich and hearty, and the atmosphere was comfortable and carefree. It was also very loud in the _Twilight Ring_.

It was the perfect place to have a conversation away from prying eyes. Also a perfect place to hide without being found.

Petrine stalked down the bustling streets of Kisca, glaring at anyone who gave her a second glance. She was without her usual bodyguards, not that she needed them anyway. They were mostly used as a status symbol, not as a form of defense. She stomped over to the door of the Twilight Ring, roughly pushing it open, causing it to smash against the frame. She glanced around the vicinity, quirking an eyebrow when no one even glanced up at the doorway. She snorted disdainfully, and stomped to the back of the hall. Scanning the tables, her eyes finally rested a table in the corner, and more importantly, the three figures sitting at the table.

The group consisted of a man and two women, one of the females chattering insistently, a wide grin gracing her lips. She had long, lavender hair, and demonic red eyes, which shone from under the white open faced helmet she wore. She was adorned in white armor, her chest plate, her gauntlets,her boots, and her skirt were all a bright white. She had chain mail arm socks, as well as a chain mail undershirt and leggings, peeking out from under the armor. She was a sentinel, by the looks of it, if the large shield and the lance leaned behind her chair were anything to go by.

The other woman was less guarded physically,only in a simple brown cloak and gray robes, but her expression proved that this was not the case mentally. Her eyes were a cold, distrusting gray, barely noticeable under her long jet black shoulder-length hair. She clutched a Elfire tome to her chest, her eyes twitching around the room, her gaze finally landing on Petrine. The sage nudged the third member of the group, muttering a general warning, in which the sentinel and the man looked up, the sentinel's grin growing even wider, turning her gaze back to her drink and snickering.

The man snorted in reply, his bright green eyes concentrated on Petrine, unflinching and steady. He wore a dark brown tank top, crème pants, and a red,sleeveless, foot-length coat. His toned body was covered in scars, some in a crisscross pattern, others in long slashes across his body, but the predominant was a long continuous line, with what seemed to be thorn-like pattern jutting from the consistent line. This was not the body of a war hardened veteran, but a tortured experiment. His dirty blonde hair peeking from under his orange bandanna, as well as a small, delicate wind chime. Leaned behind his chair was a pair of long katanas, the signs of a swordsman.

The three sat in their seats, waiting for Petrine to make her move. And move she did.

Petrine stormed over to the table, slamming her hands down on the wooden surface.

"Tell me where your commander is." She growled.

The sentinel continued snickering, taking a sip from her mug before speaking.

"Now Petrine, I know how much you've missed us of the SFF, but going straight for the cap'n? I'm hurt."

"Meyon, be wary of who thou taunt, for thou might become the pitiful soul at the end of yonder lance." The sage chastised softly, before turning to Petrine. " Our lady Kenshin is indisposed at this time. Prithee thou refrain in being so aggressive in ye approach, for we have nary the answers for which ye seek. Ye wilt dislike making an ass of thine self , wilt ye not?" Petrine glared holes into the sage , who continued sipping her tea. Meyon huffed angrily.

"leave it to Alyce to ruin a girl's fun. Yeah, like she said, we don't know where the boss went, and yes, we know that Ashnard is chewing everyone's ass to find her. If your really curious, how bout asking tall, dark and handsome over there?" She turned to the male, " He hasn't said a word since you arrived. Vann! Speak up will ya? Aren't twins supposed to have internal physic mumbo-jumbo or some weird magical shit like that?"

Vann sighed, rubbing his temples. " For the last time, no, we don't have any connection. I'm just as much in the dark as you are, so stop asking me."

"I don't give a rat's ass on how 'in the dark' you three are. As far as I'm concerned, special forces or not, your little ragtag gang is part of the Daein army, and if Lord Ashnard is requesting her presence, you'd better be looking for the woman, not sitting here," she grabbed Meyon's glass for the sentinel's hands before dumping the contents over Meyon's head, " drinking mead. Disobeying Lord Ashnard's orders are high treason in my book, so I'd suggest you start searching before your heads start rolling." She slammed the now empty mug on the table, turning to leave.

"wait a minute." Vann called, causing Petrine to turn angrily back towards the table.

"Speak quick, worm. My temper is rising every second I have to spend with you sub humans and half breeds."

Meyon snorted and muttered "Pot calling the kettle black." Alyce glared her way, but thankfully Petrine failed to notice her remark.

"Our commander is busy on a mission from the king himself, and I believe he only wishes to see her as a follow up for that mission. Rest assured she is doing the job, so please inform him of this."

Petrine stared incredulously at the male. "And what mission would this be? "

"Didn't you know? She was ordered assassinate the Crimean Monarchy. In this case, Princess Elincia."

* * *

Petrine exited the bar in a huff, leaving the three to contemplate. Meyon groaned, pulling her helmet off and taking the wet cloth Vann offered her. She began ruffling the cluth through her mead-soaked hair, then wiping her helmet. " I swear, she's a bigger bitch than Ashnard, and that's saying something." Meyon growled, her pupils thinning into predatory slits.

"Calm thy humors Meyon. Thou art stirring thine inner dragon, And wilt turn all thy work into naught. We dost not wish to return to yonder prison, for by which we have all suffered greatly." Alyce cooed, taking the cloth from Meyon's hands and gently wiping her face.

Meyon's eyes softened in response, and she let out a deep sigh. " So much for leaving it to the commander. We should-"

"I'll go, Meyon. Four of your strides is the equivalent of one of my flaps. I will get there faster by sky than you will by foot." Vann interrupted. Alyce tensed and Meyon fidgeted uncomfortably, both sharing the same fearful thought.

"Um, Vann? You hate Beorc, remember? we can't have you compromise the mission and putting your sister in danger. just wait here and-"

"No, I'll go." Vann stood up, stretching his arms. "Whether it be the human scum or the sky rats of Kilvas, there is nothing I won't put up with to protect Kenshin. And if either of you oppose me," he grabbed his blades, "I'll cut you where you stand." With that, he marched out of the bar, his coat whipping behind him.

* * *

**Bishou- Review?**

**Kenshin- Dahmeet.**

**Bishou- Im a terrible influence**


	8. Enter Reyson

**Bishou- Hi hi hiiiiii! I have officially decided, I dislike in game text. why? because it takes FOREVER to type... but, it give the story more depth, ya know?** **Anywho i was thinking today about the critic/flame thing, and i have discovered there is a huge difference between the two**

**Critiques are when someone reads through a story, and afterward gives suggestions on how you can better the story, character, or sends you to something that might help. Their phrasing may be harsh, but in the end they are just trying to better you as a writer.I truly looove criticism. Seriously. I get all tingly thinking about it. So don't worry there anonymous Criticsflames, I do read through any criticism i receive from anyone, and I usually read through it again to make sure i understand what the person is telling me.**

**Now FLAMES...are much different. Flames are when someone basically tell you your story is crap, without giving you a way to fix it,or even telling you what they don't like about your story.. That's ok too, but that also mean it's ok if I point and laugh every time I see something like this (Actually, I haven't seen many for my story. sweet!) Flames make me smile.**

**So, yes, please do leave Criticism or Flames, or just a nice little message that helps me sleep at night. Or not. Then I send out the special forces...  
**

**And that, dear readers, is the history of the Loch Ness Monster. His name is Bob Snuffleupicus, He's a REALLY nice guy. Too bad GLADos killed him with her deadly neurotoxins... eh. life goes on...for most people.  
**

* * *

Castle Kilvas rested inside a large canyon, half a day's journey from Phoenicis by wing, which is usually the only way to navigate the rugged mountains of the country. It took much convincing on Reyson's part, but he was finally able to convince his guardian Tibarn to allow him to travel to the country alone. Although the topic of his visit was a bit stale, the incident happening several days ago, it was a topic that needed to be discussed.

_Will Naesala even remember?_ Reyson wondered as he finally approached the castle. Upon fly through the open window, he was greeted by the warm, wrinkled face of Naesala's chamberlain and childhood caretaker, Nealuchi. The old crow's face spoke volumes of how excited he was to see the prince, his grin spreading across his face, only growing when Reyson returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

"Oh my! If it isn't young Prince Serenes! Welcome, welcome, welcome." Nealuchi exclaimed happily, wrapping his frail arms around the prince.

"Nealuchi, your looking well." Reyson replied, patting Nealuchi's back before pulling away from the man.

"And feeling well,too, thank you very much. This old crow is as spry as ever. Hee hee!" His expression darkened,his eyebrows furrowing. "...Tell me though, how fares your father, King Lorazieh?"

Reyson's eyes fell,his face becoming solemn."The same as ever. Since that terrible day, he remains abed...He seldom rises anymore."

Nealuchi nodded," Mmm... I'm not surprised. In the span of a few days, he lost his family, his friends, and almost all his countrymen."

"Yes..." Nealuchi, looked up at prince, his expression softening, and offered a comforting smile.

"And yet, we're blessed that you are still with us!" He patted Reyson's shoulder, his bright smile returning. "Prince Reyson, if there's anything this doddering old bird can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask."

Reyson nodded appreciatively, " Thank you, I appreciate your kind sentiment."

At that moment, Naesala walked into the room from the door behind Reyson, causing the prince to turn towards the man.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Reyson." He looked at Nealuchi. "Nealuchi! You can talk ancient history later. Leave us at once."

" Yes, yes, of course. I'm sure you've much to talk about, much to say. I'll just take my leave of you...Please, Prince Reyson. Make yourself at home." With that, the elder bowed, and walked out of the door Naesala entered from. As the door closed, Naesala scoffed, causing Reyson to turn, his eyebrow raising questioningly.

" Old Nealuchi's always been fond of the House of Serenes." Naesala explained, his mouth curling into a sneer. "When he heard the White Prince himself was gracing us with a visit, he could barely contain his joy. So, _Prince_. What's this all about? We haven't seen your face around here in a long time, and I'm naturally quite curious as to your intentions."

There was a moment of silence before Reyson answered." Your attitude during the Goldoa meeting... piqued my interest." He glared at Naesala. "What is it you're after Naesala? Why do you provoke Tibarn?" Naesala's eyes widened, and he quickly covered his mouth in an attempt to block the flow of laughter now coming from his lungs, to no avail. The boisterous sound echoed through the hall, and Reyson shook his head as he waited for Neasala to finish.

"You came _-heh- _all the way _-ha- _for _that_? Are you serious?"

"Do not mock me, crow king!" Reyson snarled, " Tibarn is my father's guardian. If not for him, we might have suffered the end of House Serenes itself. I will not brook any insults to him."

" Oh, I see. So rather than ally yourself with me, your trusted companion of old, you would side with this new protector? That's an unfortunate shift in attitude. I trust you remember that when you and your sister were young, it was I, and not Tibarn, who watched over you?"

"Any change in my bearing can be laid at your roost, Naesala. After all...you, my old friend, are the one who continues to engage in commerce with my enemy...With humans.

* * *

"...You've changed Naesala." If this is the path you've chosen. I've nothing left to say." Reyson stood, bowing his head slightly, and walked out of the room.

Naesala sighed, rubbing his temples slightly."...I doubt you could ever understand what it means to guard Kilvas, Prince. To protect an entire country."

A servant walked into the room, bowing respectively. " King Naesala! Duke Tanas of the Begnion Imperial Senate has arrived."

"Bring him in."

The fat duke waddled into the room, his grotesque face contorted into something between a grimace and a smile. "You Majesty! J-just now, I brushed against the most splendid specimen! W-was that a Serenes noble? They're supposed to be extinct.!"

"And what if it were?" Naesala asked, his eyes narrowing. _Oh goddess...no..._

"Oh, I was right! Wonderful! My eyes did not deceive me! Those dazzling white wings. And that shimmering hair, sparkling like falling gold dust... That is the crystallization of beauty in it's purest form-"

"Duke Oliver, can we please discuss the business at hand? Per your request, we have appropriated several pieces of art from the ships of Duke Gaddos."

Duke Tanas waved off Naesala's words dismissively "Yes, yes and you will be compensated as promised. But right now there is... something else I simply _must_ have.

Naesala flinched, but smiled and played dumb anyway. "Really? Another request? What can we purloin for you today? More art, perhaps?"

"Oh ho! Something much more stunning! And if you agree to my proposition, I will double your normal fee!"

"That is a most generous offer. Tell me, what is it you desire?"

"Desire? But surely you've already guessed... What I fancy is that ravishing Serenes noble I happened to lay my eyes upon!"

" Do you now? But didn't I bring you a new play toy just several days ago? Have you bored of her already?"

"Oh no, she is still very fascinating, but she spends most her day creating a crack in the wall...as well as her head. I am unable to enter her room without being attacked or her trying to escape."

"I see... so perhaps this new purchase can calm her nerves, is that what you're hoping?"

"Exactly."

"well then, Duke Tanas, let me see if I can arrange something for you..."

* * *

Kenshin's head cracked against the wall, blood smearing on the ivory , the force of the collision sending tremors throughout the mansion.

_Escape plan, escape plan, escape plan...__wait!_ She paused, pondering_. wait... nope, nothing. _And continued to bash her head against the heavily abused wall. She pulled back again for a second time, pacing around the room.

_Alright, there is a continuous watch on the doors, if i try flying there are snipers to shoot me down, and I'm starting to feel woozy from the blood loss._ _It's offical. I'm undeniably fucked._ she rubbed her forehead, wincing as her fingers brushed against a piece of stone lodged in the skin.

"That's not a pleasant thought." She muttered, pulling out the stone and flicking it across the room. "Where's that ugly bucket of pig fat anyway?" as if on cue, a knock came from the door.

_He never knocks... maybe someone thinks I'm his soon to be grieving widow?_ "I can only hope." she grumbles, but begrudgingly opened the door a crack.

"Hello, Precious!" _proves it; dreams never come true._

"Hello, disgusting, ugly, flabby meat sack. to what do I owe the pleasure of waking up in this nightmare?"

"I just thought you would be happy to know that you would be getting a new friend!"

"Oh my god, you're homosexual! I knew it!"

"He is a Serenes noble-"

"Go jump off a bridge."

"And Naesala will be bringing him later tonight, so be on your best behavior!"

"Your mother never loved you."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope. And I hope you die ugly."

Oliver sighed, and walked away from the room. Kenshin closed the door. " A noble huh?" She walked back over to the abused wall, and continued banging her head in.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_...

* * *

**Kenshin- Bishou dominated the top commentary, so I get the bottom. um...Hi. Review!**

**BTW read this**

**World Domination**

**World Domonation.**

**eheheheh  
**


	9. Questionably back

Yes, might pick this story up once more. I've read through and all that, gotten my bearing sort of, but I might be editing where I was going to take it previously. My only question is; is anyone still interested in this? It's been a whole year since I wrote it, I'm pretty surprised I even thought about it. anyway, that's all.


End file.
